Hero Expeditions
The Hero Expeditions are a feature added in the update to version 1.2.52. You can access it through the Arena . * Heroes Expedition can be unlocked at 5,000 Might * The event gives Merit and Honor Badges as a rewards for every expedition point completed. How it works Expedition Basically, Expeditions are like raiding without magic or troops; only heroes can take part. The big advantage is that you can use 15 heroes and even duplicates. However, you cannot use multiple heroes of the same type at the same time. For example, if you have 2 druids, you can only place the second one as soon as the first is dead. The big disadvantage is that if one hero dies, you cannot use him for the whole day until the server resets. There is no revive time and you can use this hero in any other aspect of the game, but he can't be used for Expeditions until the server resets. There is a possibility to skip your opponent but you can only skip 5 times per day. As long as you don't lose your heroes you can continue playing. There are 10 levels in Hero Expedition. At each level (R1 to R10) you are put against increasingly more difficult opponents with higher might. Your rewards are higher at higher levels. Merit Rankings There is also a tab called "Merit Rankings". It ranks all players by Merits and Might (if having same amount of Merits). The Warehouse is a building for spending the Merits on various rewards. The Rankings refresh daily at 00:00 game server time. Merits displayed in Merit Rankings is the cumulative amount of Merits obtained in Hero Expeditions since the release of Merit system. Expedition Rules Below are the rules in each fight: # One may select at most 15 heroes (can choose duplicates) to join fight at each level. But at most 6 heroes can appear on the battlefield at the same time, two duplicate heroes cannot be used at the same time either. 6th hero base is not needed for using 6 heroes. (Since v1.2.55 you can use up to 10 heroes at the same time. The number of heroes you can use depends on your Nobility.) # No magic or troops are allowed, you can only use heroes to fight. # If one hero dies in battle, you can immediately drop another hero to fight (max is still the same), until you use all 15 heroes choosen at the start of the fight. # You can earn HB and "Merit Point" as rewards after winning an attack. The defending side won't lose anything. Merit Point can be used to exchange various rewards in game at "Commodity House" #The reward you get is related to the might and flames you get during raid at each level. The higher your might is, the more rewards you get in hero expedition. #''If a hero dies in a battle, it cannot join any of the fights in the rest of the day. One can quit the battle in the middle and fight the same player again later though. 'All heroes will be revived when server resets. (This won't affect using heroes in normal raids as this set up applies on Hero Expedition only) #There are in total 10 levels each day, the reward increase at each level. You may progress to the next level by destroying over 50% of the base, but less rewards will be given if not 100%. And after passing one level, you cannot go back to fight it again. #There are 5 chances to change opponents each day. #The 10 opponets will be progressively more difficult. This is very clear at low might region, but not very obvious at high might region. Need further confirmation #The reward for each fight with 1 flame or 2 flames are 1/3 and 2/3 of the max reward. The relation between max daily merit point and might is (assuming 3 flame victory for all 10 fights) (Might^1.5 )/1111 +71 = HB rewards Might Rank Buff Might rank will determine the max heroes on battlefield and HP buff for the attack side. 1. The max number of heroes one can use in each battle is still 15, same as before. 2. Might rank will determine how many heroes that can be deployed at the same time, which is 6 - 10 depending on might rank, no duplicate heroes can be used simulatneously. 3. Heroes will receive HP buff in HE based on might. All Credit for this information goes to guoyuus on the IGG Forums (http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=161002). Rewards Hero Expedition gives rewards as you complete the expedition. Part of this you get Merits 20px and HB . The rewards you get depend on your might . There are no statistics yet on the amount of Merits and Honor Badges you get at which Might but it will depend on the player's might. *Higher Might yields better victory rewards. *Rewards increase with each stage. *The more Fires you earn by clearing a stage, the better the rewards. For more information on the resource '''Merit and the building Warehouse go to the associated wikia-pages. Tips Heroes Expedition is a great option to get merits but also a bit difficult one to deal with especially when you are dealing on a level where your might are steady as the enemy's. Merits are useful especially in purchasing items on the Warehouse. Here are some tips a player may get to win merits. *Starting in R1, provided that you choose a set of heroes, choose first the strongest. When you start the expedition, look for an opponent where there are less troops. It may help you deal more on the buildings since the game targets the percentage of the buildings and not just clearing up the whole expeditions. The exception to that is if you have hero snipers (like Aries, Warlock, and/or Pixie) that you can use to injure or kill the opponent's heroes from a distance by using up the extra HP provided by the troops. *There is 5 chances to change an opponent so be wise to find an easy opponent in lesser point of shuffle. Once the chances are all used, you will end up on an opponent which seems either ok or not so be wise upon choosing such targets. *It's not totally recommended to win 100% or 3 flame though it is better to get it but since the game depends on the might of the player, it would be wiser to finish 50% or 1 flame to move on to another level than to finish the 3 flame victory and lose all your heroes in one level. *It is also advised to play only 50% victory and finished at least 6-7 levels than playing a 100% victory and lose all your heroes in R1 and cannot move on anymore to R2. A wiser player might get half of the reward every level if he completed at least 50% 1 flame victory than a 3 flame victory. *Multiple heroes helps a lot. It would be good if you have 2 PD or 2 Druids or 2 TG which you can substitute provided that they should have a fair level (at least high level) to attack and sustain support for your expedition. *Since there is no cost on losing if none of your heroes die, you can destroy the same isolated building then quit, over and over again, in order to fufill a quest board requirements to destroy a specific type of building. Category:Battle Category:Heroes